User talk:Renaboss
Episode Infobox Hi. I (with a bit of help) have designed a new episode infobox, here. Please use this instead of the other one. Also, the "next" and "previous" function works on this new template. Thanks! UFO Editor 21:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Great work on the episodes, Renaboss! They look great! Thanks for helping out! :) UFO Editor 11:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so very much. :) - Renaboss 13:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Should you ever need help Don't hesitate to ask me, I'm never far away :) — Game widow 19:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Colouring on this wiki Hi, I just thought i'd let you know that i've been standardising the colours on this wiki, so it should look a bit less jarring now :) but if you find anything that is particularly ugly still, do let me know. cheers! — Game widow 21:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You coming back? Hi, Renaboss. Are you planning on editing here on Wiksteria Lane, again? You made some great edits before! Also, with Season Seven airing in America, we need all the help we can get to keep the information up-to-date. Thanks, UFO Editor 17:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I just forgot about the wiki somehow. I'll keep doing my best to work on the episode guides and what-not. Starting with the latest episode, "Truly Content". :) - Renaboss 20:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Great to have you back! Also, could you please upload some photos onto some of the pages - you added some great pics for the Season Six articles! Thanks, UFO Editor 20:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Character Appearances S7 Shouldn't Porter, Parker, Penny, Juanita and MJ be in the second box... they're aren't main characters and it should be more "understandable" if we have the people credited as main... because if they're in the starring box, it looks like they've been credited the starring thingy... which they haven't :O It's hard to explain :( -- Julietfan226 :They are series regulars who are credited as such throughout season seven, and I wrote in the text in the beginning of the page that all season regulars are listed in the first template, and the second one includes the regulars who guest starred throughout the season, never under any sort of regular billing (be it "starring" or "also starring"). To avoid any more confusion for those who visit the page, I'll put in the opening text that the characters in the first template are both the main and supporting characters of the series, as are those in the second template, albeit guest stars in that season. I will also move the title to "Regular character appearances", which is more similar to "Recurring character appearances", the second page of the sort. - Renaboss 07:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait wait wait Please don't change the cast lists for the episode pages, lets leave it in alphabetical order of the characters surnames for all sections, and for starring sections, only include people from the main characters portal if they're starring in the series, and use people from supporting portal in the guest star, and for costars, the recurring. Please please please, just leave them as I have because it's so confusing for me and stressful to see all the names on it that mean nothing to most people e.g. Jerry Shaw O.o :But that's not the correct information. Even the Lostpedia details every cast list in correct order. Don't worry about it, I can get it done from now on. - Renaboss 23:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Call me pushy or controlling, but I think I'm mentally insane!!! :O I can't stand things to be really complicating, I like them to be simple and consistent O.o that's why I got so "annoyed" when we added the people from the supporting characters portal with the main characters on the character appearances page. I know I sound pushy, but I just like to do things my way and a certain way :O I don't like people interfering, even though I want help :O It's weird, and I'm sorry if I sound evil :( - it's also just too much stress added onto the stress of making the pages infoboxes in the first place and my A Level exams >.< My head feels like it's gonna explode with stress :Don't get stressed, like I said, I can get it done from now on. If the cast is well divided into their respective categories it is much more organized and we provide as much correct info as we can, so it's all for the better. - Renaboss 23:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Help You was talking about putting actors in alphabetical order of their last name, I thought I might help. This is the order :) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira *Andrea Bowen *Richard Burgi *Marcia Cross *Steven Culp *Dana Delany *Drea de Matteo *James Denton *Teri Hatcher *Felicity Huffman *Kathryn Joosten *Cody Kasch *Eva Longoria *Kyle MacLachlan *Neal McDonough *Jesse Metcalfe *Mark Moses *Shawn Pyfrom *Kevin Rahm *Doug Savant *Nicollette Sheridan *Brenda Strong *Maiara Walsh *Tuc Watkins *Vanessa Williams *Alfre Woodard -- Julietfan2626 :Thanks. :) However, I think Ricardo is put in after Andrea, because his last name is Chavira, not Antonio Chavira. - Renaboss 10:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Billing I think that orders for character appear what I was make was better because in others wiki are fallowing orders how many episodes characters appear(like Mary Alice was first on main character list and Zach was last on main character list).--Tom Jacob :I don't like it, but I guess I don't have to. I think the correct billing order makes it easier when updating the appearances for the current season, because we don't have to keep switching the characters around. I think we could keep the regular cast with the billing order (excluding Mary Alice), and the guest starring regulars listed by order of appearances. But whatever you guys choose, I'm ok. - Renaboss 00:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Profile Picture! Hey, wheres the full size version of your profile picture? With all of the ladies on the apples, I can see that theyre full bodies are shown, Ive never seen that pic before! Please send me a link Thanks :) :DH Central, there are several versions/pics to choose from, just pick one. :) - Renaboss 23:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Votes The UK thanks you greatly for the votes! Oh, wait... :| :P -- Julietfan2626 :I don't get it... are you talking about Eurovision? Yeah, I didn't vote, I think it's rigged. I find it funny how my country always gives 12 points to Spain, and every other country seems to give large amounts of points to its neighboring countries too. :P - Renaboss 02:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Eurovision :P Portugal give the UK nothing! :P But they gave Spain 12 and Spain were crap :P And Ireland can fuck right off, we gave them 12 points and they just gave us 6 -.- :P 11:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) my love for susie q Look I LOVE susan i just think that her diyalsis ,might bring her down and i agree with what you say about her personality.. shes my favorite... it was just my prediction for her :( i just pray to god that won't happen though Elithe2nd 01:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) my love for susie q Look I LOVE susan i just think that her diyalsis ,might bring her down and i agree with what you say about her personality.. shes my favorite... it was just my prediction for her :( i just pray to god that won't happen though Elithe2nd 01:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) i HAVE watched all of season 7 yes i already know about paul agreeing to give beth's kidney to her but anything could happen.. i was just taking a guess ok don't jusdge me :( Elithe2nd 03:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't judge you... I assumed you didn't watch all of season 7 because you don't give much away in your comments, so I didn't want to give much away either. Look, Susan is never gonna die unless it happens in the very last episode of the series. Same goes for Bree, Gabrielle and Lynette. As for McCluskey, she's never gonna die. - Renaboss 11:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Spammers Until these spammers get blocked, I'm just gonna have some fun with them and edit some of their comments to make them look stupid ;) It's quite satisfying, you should do it ;) 11:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I can, I'm not a moderator. - Renaboss 12:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want, Renaboss, I'll give you moderator/admin rights. I thought I'd already given them to you? Anyway, you more than deserve them with all the hard work you've put into the wiki. On a side note, I've contacted a Wikia Staff member to try and sort out these spammers. --UFO Editor 14:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, UFO Editor, that means a lot to me. :) I really look forward to that. What additional responsibilities come with adminship? - Renaboss 14:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've already checked out the "Request Adminship" page, and I meet at least 3 of those 4 requirements. I don't get the second one, the one that says that I should have started out by contributing to The Sim Wiki. Can someone explain that to me, please? - Renaboss 23:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi, Renaboss. You now have Admin rights! I have also given you bureaucratic rights as well as rollback. I know you'll use them wisely. Thanks for all the hard work you've put into Wiksteria Lane. It's much appreciated! --UFO Editor 15:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you so much! :D This means a lot to me. I promise to use them wisely indeed. :) - Renaboss 17:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Down the Block There's a Riot Hi, I was just wondering if you'd have the time to take a look at the "Down the Block There's a Riot" page. I've tried to split it up into different acts (like on "Come on Over for Dinner") but I think I may have messed up. Thanks! UFO Editor 17:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have a few exams coming up, so it'll probably be a bit hard to do to that episode's page what I did for 7.23, but I'll check it out, re-watch the episode, and see what I can get done tonight. - Renaboss 19:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries, Renaboss. I've just finished the majority of my exams - so, good luck! --UFO Editor 20:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) - Renaboss 21:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :All done! :) The episode looked great, the scene-by-scene rundown was accurate, as were the act breaks and quotes. I just changed the name "Brett" to "Brent" (per the press release), and sometimes I changed "Gaby" to "Gabrielle" to avoid repetition. And I added some pictures, of course. - Renaboss 08:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) TV.com Hi, I just signed up to TV.com today! My username is Julietfan2626, and I was wondering if you could help me understand how to work stuff on there... and what I exactly do there. Also, is there a "Wiki activity" version for that website, so you can see everything that's going on? I'm really puzzled at how to work it all. 21:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hi there. :) I'm terribly sorry for not answering this sooner, I saw this message the day you left it here, but I couldn't answer at the time because I had to go somewhere and then I just forgot about it. :( Well, honestly, TV.com is a lot less practical than the Wiki because no, there is no "Wiki activity"-related thing. Which is why every submission/contribution must be moderated, to check for vandalism and such. Basically, you submit info, like airdates, episodes, guest stars, allusions within the shows, etc., and if those submissions are accepted, they are featured in the guides for the series. Also, we have a nice forum in which we discuss episodes, share news, write fan-fiction (which we haven't done in a LONG time XP), and so forth. But, yeah, the wiki is actually more interesting, which is why I've been more dedicated to it in the last few months. - Renaboss 08:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Music Was just wondering if you know the name of the song that plays in this video :) P.S. I don't mean I Know What Boys Like by Shampoo, I mean the song that plays when they enter the bar and then the one that plays when Edie and Gabby challenge each other and then stare at each other (but that may be the same song as when they enter). Anyway, here's the link! Hope you can help :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4vd_he3BkY It would be good to add in the trivia section of this episode. 22:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering! Did you watch that new TV series Once Upon a Time? It was actually quite interesting and much better than I thought it would be :) And the acting wasn't sucky, which is a bonus! Also, if you did watch it, and liked it, I was wondering if you wanted to help me create a wikia for that series :D Considerig it's new, it won't be hard to make to start off with... and there won't be a major wikia for it yet, so we could be the ones to make it :) 22:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :No, I didn't watch it, but I plan to. I'm already also watching Pretty Little Liars and American Horror Story, as well as Glee and all the FOX animated shows, so it'll be hard to fit in a new show, but I want to watch that, as well as Revenge. If I like it I'll get back to you. It would be nice to start out a wiki. :) - Renaboss 22:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I'd like to go ahead and make it, so if you do end up watching it and liking it and you wanna help out, just leave me a message and I'll give you admin rights so we can get going ;) 22:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe there is already one for that TV show, Julietfan. I saw it come up on the wikia side bar the other day. Have a look around and you'll find it. I'm interested in that show, so I wouldn't mind helping you out with it :) --UFO Editor 22:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC)